Fane
is a character in Divinity: Original Sin 2. Fane is an eternal who evaded being thrust into the Void by the Seven Gods. Background One of the eternals who lived upon in Rivellon before the seven races came to be, Fane considered the Academy his home. With his assistance the Seven Gods seized control of the realm and cast the others into the void; he himself was also sealed away by other means along with his child, who later took the form of Dallis. He is first encountered on the Merryweather under the guise of an elf, however when Windego breaks free of her Source collar and unleashes the voidwoken on the ship she steals his mask, rendering his skeletal form visible to others. Upon landing on Reaper's Eye, he investigates the corpses of those who have recently died, looking to see if there is a way to detach the face from the body and craft a new mask; however it is not until he meets Kniles, a surgeon with a twisted taste for torture that he discovers a device known as a face ripper which can cleanly remove a face from a body. With this device and Source orbs Fane is finally able to craft masks to disguise this undead form, however as he travels out to the Hollow Marshes, he may come face to face with Windego and defeat her for his mask. As Fane makes his escape from the island, he is approached by Amadia to be her godwoken champion and for the second time, assists the Seven Gods into defeating the eternal race, who have now become voidwoken. Fane Quest Fane is located in the Hidden Alcove just north of Fort Joy. The path is hidden, so watch out for hanging plants. You can also be on the quest: The Teleporter and have told Gawin you have the Gloves of Teleportation. He will then show you the way. Dialog with Nebora can give +10 attitude. Inside Fort Joy, kill Kniles the Flenser and loot Face Riper. Dialog before battle can give +10 attitude. Windego, the sourcerer who created the chaos on the ship, can be found at the northern beach of the island. When you escaped Fort Joy, kill her and loot Fane's Mask of the Shapeshifter. Dialog before battle can give +30 attitude. (If Fane is not on your team when fighting Dallis on Lady Vengeance, he will die and no longer be recruited) When you reached Reaper's Coast, take Fane with you when you investigate Blackpits. (The Midnight Oil, A Generous Offer or Dark Dealings in the Blackpits) At the Ancient Temple, Fane will learn from Eternal Aetera what really happened to their race. On Nameless Isle, Fane will recognize the structures belongs to Eternals. Later, he must decide who whether to serve God King or not (if you sided with black rings, Thinning the Herd), and who will be the next divine. (when you reached the Academy) At Arx, a former colleague of Fane's accosted him in hexapod Voidwoken form. She suggested he take the power of Divinity and use it to restore the Eternals. She said he could seal the God King on the other side of the Veil, saving the Eternals from the Void. In the Crypt of Lucian, persuade Fane to support your claim to divinity, or support him to be next divine. (or kill him if he refused to support you.) ru:Фейн Category:Eternals Category:Original Sin 2 companions Category:Fallen Heroes characters Category:Divinity Original Sin: The Board Game characters